Home, Where She Is
by Mini-kun
Summary: She's finally coming home. After months of being away from Luka, Miku is finally on her way back - but of course, they're both insecure. Miku wonders if Luka wants to even try anymore knowing her hectic schedule; Luka wonders if Miku's schedule causes so much trouble she should just stay away. But both know one thing: they're home. NegiToro two-shot.
1. Miku

I'm just so enamored with livetune's music. DHJLKGAJHJKHJK. That's where I got my inspiration.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the song nor do I own Vocaloid at all.

* * *

_**Home, Where She Is**_

* * *

_**Miku**_

Luka's headphones leaked the latest pop song from Hatsune Miku, her voice uplifting and giving her an adrenaline rush thanks to the powerful meaning. Her arms were draped over the port's railing, a cold rush of air hitting her pink cheeks, splashes of water flying into her face from the ocean below. People walking by her gave her annoyed looks from how loud her music was, but with her stoic face they knew she didn't care at all.

With the voice of her lover that she hadn't seen in months ringing in her ears, Luka felt her eyes well up in tears for the fifth time that day, looking at her watch that displayed the time. Five fifty-seven; barely three hours until Miku was to come home.

Not _home_, but the house she lived in with Luka. Her other homes consisted of her parents' house, some extra apartments scattered in the country and a house of her own somewhere deep in Tokyo. But for now, Luka was content with calling her and Miku's place "home."

It had been months since they had seen each other – Miku explaining she was needed as an opening act for five bands, and had a concert to be at in Shanghai, China. Luka wasn't happy that Miku was always weighted down by work, but once she saw her on live streams, smiling and passionate about the songs she sang, Luka could never hate it. Her music videos were always exciting to watch too.

But she could never shake off the loneliness she felt when Miku was away; sure, she could watch her streams and videos and promos, but it wasn't the same as actually having her around – and she really had no way of changing that. Miku loved her job, that was evident in the way her eyes brightened every time she mentioned a song, with all the clothes she wore to match with the themes of those songs, and with the way she couldn't stop herself from asking for more work.

Her watch beeped, although she didn't hear it, instead letting her tears fall silently. She didn't sob or create a scene – she simply cried.

Luka loved Miku. She loved her so much she didn't care about being upset or unhappy with her life; Miku was enjoying hers, and as long as she returned to Luka's arms unharmed, she'd be okay. But she also knew that with Miku away, that also opened up opportunities for guys and girls alike to hit on her and try to seduce her. Being 22 and Miku barely turning sixteen, Luka felt threatened.

The song slowly ended with a piano riff, and Luka wiped her face quickly before taking her iPod out to change the next song, not wanting to hear Rin and Len's latest song about them as a couple. They rarely talked, if only when Miku was around, but Luka had known about their relationship for a while; the two always had to rub it in her face.

"Jeez," a teenage girl giggled, pulling her smirking boyfriend along to stand next to Luka. The two were walking from school, although the girl was wearing his scarf, the colors clearly matching his outfit. His hands were on her hips, a small smile on his face while he whispered things that made her blush and berate him for. It made her feel queasy.

She knew she was clingy, but not on the level seeing other couples made her sick. Luka was the type of woman who liked to know where her partner was, although she never messaged her or demanded she be with her at all times. Knowing Miku was safe was enough, although she liked to keep up with Miku's constant moving around, even if it meant calling or texting her at a bad time. And she was the type of woman who preferred to hold hands with Miku, or hug her – simple things that reassured her she wasn't going crazy.

"I'm such a loser," she breathed, playing another one of Miku's songs. They weren't a complete substitute, but they compensated enough for Miku not being next to her.

Ignoring the constant, annoying vibrations her phone made from her mom calling her, Luka sat on a bench, still overlooking the ocean. It was six forty-nine; two hours until Miku came home, and her stomach was both hurting and growling.

"Looks like someone's miserable," a deep voice sang, purple hair coming into view. Gakupo smiled as he sat next to Luka, the sort of smile that helped her when she felt distressed. "I brought taiyaki?"

Her ears perked up, and she stared at the small bag in his hands, the smell of the hot snack making her stomachache disappear. Gakupo chuckled and handed one to her, taking a bite of his own, bean paste slightly spilling from it. "Miku-san is coming back today, right? On boat?" he asked gently, licking his fingers.

Luka nodded, smiling at the taste of custard hitting her tongue. It seemed Gakupo already knew she was here, and got one for her. "Thank you for this. And yes, she is," she answered, getting a hum from him.

They let silence do the talking, commenting on Miku's achievements and latest news sometimes, before Gakupo had to go home for the night. Luka nodded and let him leave, looking down at her watch, surprised that there were only ten minutes left before the boat came. She smiled, figuring Gakupo approached her to get her mind and eyes off the time. She hadn't even noticed the sky was black and stars were thrown everywhere, the air even colder than before.

Looking out into the distance, Luka could see the small shape of it coming to the shore, the sounds of people getting excited and murmuring about Miku suddenly swarming her. Their relationship was and wasn't a secret to the public – people saw them on dates and holding hands, but Miku never really allowed them to do anything more like kissing, for reasons Luka could understand.

Sighing, she leaned back into the bench and watched the boat's utter approach to the docks below. A few men in uniform waited at the very edge of the small wooden bridge, gloves and beanies on to prevent the upcoming waves from hitting them as much. Luka watched, and felt her heart rate increase, her stomach churn in nervousness and her face turn red. Street lights were on, some of them blocking her view and other burning her eyes that were already stinging a little.

Then, the ship was staring her right in the face, and people were lining up against the railing with their eyes wide, simply anticipating the moment Miku would step off with a killer smile, ready to greet them all like long-lost friends.

Luka got up from her seat, looking over herself as if anything but perfect wouldn't live up to Miku's standards. When people started stepping down the metal stairs from the boat, either yawning or gawking at the city, Luka felt her hands clutching the hem of her sweater, eyes darting from person to person to try to find the girl she was looking for.

When Miku did come out, a large burst of cheers and screams erupted, making Luka's heart drop. She watched as the teen's face turned pink at the attention, seemingly surprised she'd be met with this many people when she got back. Their eyes connected for a few seconds, Miku's going wide while Luka's closed.

"Thanks," she loudly shouted to them, a man hurrying her through the thin crowd that was slowly drawing more attention as time went on. Miku thanked him quietly and he went on his way, shuffling out of the area as quickly as he could.

Luka froze; Miku's back was facing her, and her fans were luckily not trying to suffocate her, simply standing there with their phones out, snapping millions of pictures a second, Miku posing with a laugh. She didn't know what she'd say, once Miku turned around – it was such an alien sight, to see her girlfriend after so long.

"M-Mi-"

Before she could even get her name out, Luka was pushed back. Her arms were holding something, and it smelled like berries. Blinking, she was shocked when teal eyes, illuminated by the soft orange glow of the street lights met with hers again, except this time they were full of tears and a brighter smile than the one Miku gave her fans was being thrown at her.

"I'm so happy," Miku whispered, their foreheads touching. Her arms were tightly wrapped around Luka's neck, pressing her body as close to the older woman as she could get – although she tried to surpass that closeness, with one simple action.

Kissing her, of course.

People around them gasped and screamed in either jealousy or disgust, but Luka could only smile and bring a hand to Miku's lower back while the other was tilting her head upwards to deepen it. Neither cared one bit of all the rumors and pictures being taken or sent.

Before it got too heated, they pulled away, their breaths fanning their cheeks, skin turning a mixed shade of red and pink. Miku smiled and closed her eyes in a grin, while Luka mirrored her expression, although small droplets of tears fell down her chin.

"I've missed you," she whispered in her ear, hiding the idol's face in her neck, Miku gripping her sweater tighter than before. Luka sighed and dropped her face onto her shoulder, trying to suppress her sobbing – it would only embarrass her. "So much," she added.

Miku took her hand and slowly peeled her body away to pick up her bags, looking around at all the people staring at them. "Let's go home," she muttered in annoyance, mumbling something about people minding their own business.

Laughing, they took off with their hands tightly around each other, Luka's heart full of love at hearing Miku say the word _home_. It was like a weight just lifted off her chest, and she smiled, leaning down to kiss Miku on the temple, getting a blush out of it.

She was home.

* * *

_**AN**_

OMG how cheesy. But Miku's part is next. I just felt like writing something that was both cheesy and sweet at the same time.


	2. Luka

And here's Miku's part!

Has anyone heard the mashup of ClariS' _irony_ and Perfume's _Nee_? If not. Well. You must.

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah.**_

* * *

_**Luka**_

It had been a long time since she was at home last. It had been exactly three months and four days, to be exact – and yes, she had been counting. Every day when she woke up, throughout the day when she was working, and when she went to bed, her mind was full of one name: Megurine Luka. Her beautifully adorable girlfriend.

She knew her work often separated them, and just as much as Luka, Miku hated it. More than once she found herself crying into her hands when she couldn't call Luka, or had to cut their calls short. Her manager had to sometimes confiscate her phone due to her trying to contact Luka, and it only served to make her a little more than irritated, leaving her in a mood the rest of the day.

But when it came to her work, she made sure to do the best she could knowing Luka was watching. Miku had to always make sure there was a live stream of her concerts or interviews or any sort of public interaction so Luka could see her – so she could know Miku was smiling and singing and working hard for her.

"You did great," Luka would say on the phone, yawning from the time difference but awake nonetheless. Miku's insides would turn to jello just hearing her voice, and they talked until Luka couldn't make coherent sentences anymore.

Sometimes her flights were delayed for a few days, or extra work came up, and she could visibly see the way Luka's face would fall despite them being on the phone. They would both cry a little, maybe let out a sob or two, but in the end Luka supported her and Miku did what she could. She loved her job, and she would never let anything ruin her career. And Luka was right there with her.

But when time came for her to go home, Miku didn't let anything stop her from getting on the plane or car or boat; Luka was always waiting for her.

Her forehead was pressed against the large window of the boat, the cold glass calming her heated face. Miku's navy pea coat and maroon scarf did nothing to warm her chilly body, but the thought of finally seeing Luka after so long made her heat up in nervousness.

Everyone she knew would always complain about her and Luka being together, saying their constant distance would ruin them someday, and that Luka could have been cheating if she wanted to. That thought alone sometimes scared Miku – especially since their age difference was actually a difference. Any 22-year-old could do what they wanted. Luka was no exception.

But she trusted Luka, and with the way Luka would dwindle into a needy–adorable–child whenever they talked, Miku didn't see the need to be concerned.

"Hatsune-san," one of the servers called, lightly knocking on the door. He had appeared often, ever since she got on the boat, offering her all sorts of things they had to do on the boat from spa opportunities to discounted meals. Miku found it a little annoying, but opened it for him once more. He had navy blue hair that was well kept and bright, and eyes the same color. "I'm here to inform you that it is now lunch time, and we are having a buffet-styled meal out in the main deck."

He bowed and quickly moved onto the next door, mannerisms and wording the same. Miku smiled, not used to equal treatment as much as other people. Of course, she was on a five-star boat from a very rich-populated area of Japan. She preferred a boat to a car or the trains as people were more likely to follow her than they would on an expensive transport.

Throughout her meal, her mind drifted back to Luka, and she found herself smiling into her food, both enjoying the taste that made the waiters ecstatic and the thought of being able to see her lover again. There was no service around the boat but they did have wifi, something she used to post a few statuses on Facebook and Twitter, instantly getting tons of responses from fans for both.

She ignored most of them and sent Luka a message through her email, knowing Luka checked it more than she did her social media. "I hope she reads it..." she sighed, putting her phone away.

The sound of water clashing against the boat made it to her ears, and Miku felt the cold wave of water hit her as they hit a few bumpy ones, instantly regretting choosing a seat near the edge of the main deck. Miku hadn't noticed it before, but the cold air had been hitting her face a little too much for comfort, so she finished as quickly as she could and stood, going back to her warmer room.

Luka hadn't responded to her email, which was strange, so Miku laid on her bed with a pillow in her arms, snuggling into it and pretending it was Luka. Safe to say, it was incredibly easy to fall asleep with that thought in her head.

When she woke up, Miku noticed the sun had fallen quite a bit, although it still meant there were a few hours until she got home. Miku groaned and fell to her side, wondering why Luka hadn't replied to her email at all – usually she'd respond within minutes, sometimes seconds. If she was busy she'd understand... she sighed, wishing she had service to call her.

Entertaining herself was extremely hard, especially when most of the boat was dead silent and she had nothing to do as everything was either closed or crowded (such as the mini theater they had). Although the small hallways and porcelain doors were aesthetically pleasing. Miku's fingers danced over the gold and silver handles on the doors, thinking of something to do but coming up with nothing.

Nobody was outside due to the cold, and Miku agreed with them, sitting in the main lobby where most of the passengers were, some playing games on their phones and others sitting there, staring at nothing in particular.

Miku's thoughts were littered with Luka again; she wondered if Luka was waiting for her at the port, or if she forgot. That thought made her shudder, and she shook her head, getting a few people to stare at her, although she didn't care much. If Luka forgot... did Luka even care? After so long, did she even want to care knowing Miku was probably going to leave the next day?

Her heart wanted to explode in sadness if that was the case. Maybe that was why Luka didn't respond. Miku grabbed her wrist and shook, knowing that wasn't true. Luka had been ecstatic to hear she was coming back, after all! She even called that morning to bid Miku a safe trip before Miku got on the boat.

"She'll be there," she whispered, not noticing the small stream of tears falling down her face. Eyes wide, Miku wiped them away and was shocked when a soft cloth, a handkerchief, touched her face. A man with a gentle smile handed it to her, not uttering a word, but offering the brightest smile he could for comfort.

Miku thanked him and sniffed, any more oncoming tears going back into hiding. She didn't need Luka to see she had been crying, especially not when it was supposed to be a joyous evening. He nodded and went back to his book, silently turning the page. The teen idol jumped from her seat and bowed to him, promising to clean the handkerchief but the man declined, his black hair fanning his face while he shook his head, muttering it wasn't a big deal.

With new found confidence, Miku ran into her room and grabbed her things, setting them next to her small door, glowing from the last bit of sunlight, night approaching quickly. Miku sat at the small desk in the room and began to write down a new song in her notepad to pass the time, having a theme in her head. Although it was only for fun, and the last thought of work that would go through her head for a long time.

Standing when the bell loudly rang signaling the end of the ride, Miku stuffed her notepad into her bag and threw on her coat to leave, her stomach twisting in nervousness. Grabbing her bags, she hastily made her way through the crowd and felt the cold air hit her at the door, metal stairs leading down onto a wooden dock.

When she came out, however, loud cheers and cries from fans overcame her hearing; Miku wondered why they even knew about her arrival, furrowing her eyebrows. Looking over the crowd, her heart stopped at the sight of a nervous and overjoyed Luka. Their eyes clashed and she had to keep her smile normal in case anyone thought something suspicious.

"Thanks!" she yelled to her fans, not wanting them to feel the least bit unappreciated. The man from earlier aided her in getting through some of the crowd, thankful nobody was attacking her for autographs and personal photos with them. She turned when her bags suddenly were thrown off balance.

Then, she heard Luka's small murmur, and in the end decided to throw logic out the window. Throwing herself into Luka's arms, she felt her body melt and the weight on her shoulders leave. She was glad Luka came, "I'm so happy..." She was glad Luka didn't give up on her or their relationship.

Seeing Luka's eyes, full of happiness and love, made her do what she normally didn't in public.

Kiss her, of course.

She couldn't have cared less of the people gasping in horror and surprise; Luka was with her, and they were happy. They slowly deepened the kiss, Miku trying to get their bodies as close as possible. It was like Luka was far from her when she really wasn't.

"I missed you," Luka whispered, "So much..." There was a slight edge to her voice that indicated she was crying.

Pulling herself away for a moment, Miku wanted to squeal, but not with everyone around them acting like some struck audience. "Let's go home," she said, a little too annoyed with the people who wouldn't mind their business. "Stupid gossip hounds..."

Their hands were tightly around each other, and Miku smiled, although blushed when Luka kissed her temple out of nowhere.

She was home.

* * *

_**AN**_

Yes, cheese! I hope you liked this little two-shot! Fluffy NegiToro is just too... awesome...

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
